Repaired Bonds
by kenshi uchiha
Summary: After the coldness of Hatred, comes the warmth of love, or so Naruto thought, now he and Sasuke faces the hardest struggles they have to face, Unbearable heartache and Suffering to rebuild what has been destroyed in the heat of battle and blood, now the two limp in darkness, struggling to Repair their severed bonds.
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone, after racking my brains for three weeks, I have finally type up the first chapter of my story, I would recommended to everyone who haven't the prequel to do so as to fully understand this story, the first chapter is kind of rushed, and I promise that I will make this fic very enjoyable.

One month later after the battle.

* * *

Magistrate court

Hidden leaf

2: 40 PM

With great effort, Naruto opened his puffy eyes and raised his pounding head, he slowly came to his senses and he realized where he was, in the middle of the magistrate court, forced into a kneeling position by the short chains that shackled him to the floor, he slowly casted around the large rectangular room, staring at the fuzzy faces in the stand, slowly, his vision slowly swam into focus and he looked at the feudal lords who, sitting on high podiums, were looking at him with fearful eyes, he looked below them and saw the five Kages, sitting on slightly raised podiums, giving him cold stares, except the Raikage, whose eyes flashed angrily and Naruto could see that he was holding himself back from shouting his head off, the Mizukage's eyes looked at him with sympathy and pity, the short old man, tried his best not to look at Naruto and avoided all eye contact with him, the Hokage had her head held down, her shoulders gently shook and he knew she was crying, he shifted his gaze to the Kazekage who had grown more mature the last time Naruto had seen him, Gaara eyes were filled with worry, his blue eyes scanned his body and Naruto felt revolt build up in him, he didn't want anyone to look at him like that, not after what he did.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

The Raikage said in a angry voice and Naruto smiled coldly at the man and he saw his eyes narrowed deeper with anger, from the periphery of his senses, Naruto could feel unnaturally cold eyes on him, their gaze flickering over his pale, bruised body.

"Looking at your current state, it's safe to assume that the Kyubi took over your body and forced you to commit the acts you did a month ago"

Naruto stared at the man and blinked to moisten his eyes, the slit pupil contracted and dilated quickly and he saw behind the steely eyes, the slightest bit of fear, the fear of having to know that the most powerful man in the fire country had turned evil

"No"

Naruto said and a murmur ran through the crowd on both sides and the feudal lords looked at each other with worried eyes, he looked to the left and saw several Anbu standing in the back, one was wearing a white dragon mask and had nape long brown hair.

"Konohamaru…"

Naruto looked to the right and saw more Anbu black ops, one of them, wearing more armor than the rest of them and had the fire kanji symbol branded into his breastplate was staring at him, the holes in the bird mask seemed to draw him in and Naruto forced himself to look away.

"Sasuke…"

"Silence!"

The Raikage shouted and the crowd fell silent at his angry bellow, Naruto's smiled turned into a grin and he stared at the Kage's, Tsunade looked up at him and saw that her eyes were red.

"Think carefully before you speak, if you take responsibility for what you did, then, you will be executed right here on the spot"

"Executed?"

Gaara said with a panicked note in his normally calm voice and everyone stared at him.

"Please refrain from interrupting me when I am speaking, Kazekage-sama"

Gaara stared at the man with obvious dislike and Ey returned the same look to handsome red-head

"Stop it, both of you"

Mei said, her blue eyes flashing angrily at the two men who slowly calmed down, the Tsuchikage looked at his hands and closed his eyes, another murmur was running through the crowd and Naruto looked closer at their faces, and soon realized he knew some of them, the rookie nine, the sand siblings, his teachers he knew from his Genin days, he spotted Kakashi's face in the crowd and their eyes met for few seconds and Kakashi looked away.

"Regardless of the fact that you trying to protect Sakura-san from harm, the fact still remains that you killed 30 Anbu black ops and tried to leave the village, what is your reason for doing this?"

Mei asked calmly and Naruto racked his brains for the right words.

"Because, there is nothing else left to do in this world"

The stands erupted into angry shouts, the feudal lords began whispering to each other, the Kages looked at him in disbelief, Gaara was obviously the person who was more shocked, and Naruto saw how pathetic and fake he looked when he showed his emotions, more tears ran down Tsunade face and she hid her face again, he looked into the crowd for his sensei and saw that the man had long left the stands.

"Silence!"

The Raikage yelled again and the shouting immediately stopped and Naruto spoke

"What is the sense of living in a world of Shinobi, if there isn't any fighting, any blood spilled or any war?"

Mei, sitting between the Raikage and the Kazekage whispered something in their ears, Gaara eyes narrowed in anger and Ey nodded slowly.

"As it is now, Naruto, you have taken full responsibility from you crimes without the least sense remorse"

Gaara slowly got up and walked towards Naruto, everyone watched him with angry eyes, the handsome redhead looked down on the bruised and beaten body of Naruto and tears ran down his cheeks.

"Why? Naruto, what happened to you?"

Gaara sorrow stained voice made him look up and he stared at the pale face and his grin vanished to be replaced by a grim look.

"Pain happened to me, you of all people should know what I am talking about, the both of us are jinchuriki, and how knows how it feels like to suffer at the hands of people who feared and hated us"

The atmosphere was still as Naruto words floated throughout the courtroom, the people in the stands looked at each other with guilty eyes as Naruto reminded them what his life had been like and the way how they had once treated him"

"Every now and then, I have to ask myself if it was worth saving the lives of people who hated me in the past, then I soon came to realize that…"

And he looked up at the man towering above him, a movement in the periphery of his vision caught his attention and Sasuke appeared on the concrete ground with his arms folded.

"It wasn't worth it at all, trying to earn the acceptance of the same people who treated me like trash, even though I stopped the biggest threat in the Shinobi world during the war, i am now chained and ordered to be executed like a common criminal"

Gaara walked passed Naruto, he glanced at his sister and brother and they nodded, they got up off their seats and vanished, only to reappear beside their kazekage's side and they reached the door and opened it and stepped out into the cold weather.

Sasuke slowly walked in front of Naruto and stared down on him and drew his sword and raised it over Naruto's head, all eyes were on the silver blade, and one tear ran down Hinata's face as she looked at the two of them, trying hard not to break down as Naruto's best friend prepares to execute him.

"Don't look at them"

Kurenai said to Hinata and she looked at the woman beside her and saw that tears were building up in her red eyes, more tears flowed down her face and Hinata covered her face with her hands and sobbed softly.

"It's all my fault"

Hinata sobbed and she felt Kurenai hands going around her and sunk into the woman's embrace, crying silently like a soul that has been condemned to hell.

* * *

Kakashi footsteps were slow and sluggish as he ambled on the road, the hot tears blinding him, not caring where he was going, his chest heaved with suppressed sobs and he could feel his mental strength failing him, he pulled down the mask covering his mouth and nose and let out a large stream of breath through his trembling lips and looked up at the fourth Hokage stone face.

"Minato-sensei, I have failed"

Kakashi sunk to his knees and let the sobs out softly.

* * *

"What will happen to Sakura?"

Naruto asked and closed his eyes.

"She will be imprisoned in the medical facility where she will dedicate herself to teaching medical Ninjutsu for the rest of her life"

Naruto digested the news slowly, realizing that Sasuke had managed to keep her out of prison and found himself silently thanking the Uchiha as he prepared to die, the sword came slashing down, the blade whistled in the still air coming at his neck, then suddenly, stopped mere centimeters from his neck., Sasuke turned to face the feudal lords and Kages and dropped to his knees.

"What is the matter, Uchiha?"

The Raikage asked impatiently.

"I don't think it's necessary to execute him here"

"And what makes you say that"

Ei eyes had started to flash again and Sasuke knew he had to choose his words carefully next time.

"I don't think it appropriate for the audience to see their Hokage being beheaded in front of them, if nothing else; it should be done at a more appropriate location.

"Like where"

The man stared at the smooth white bird mask and narrowed his eyes in suspicion

"Prison"

* * *

Two years, six months later

3: 15 AM

Konoha military prison

3 mile below Konoha

The cold air swirled around the two figures who were walking down the long corridor of the military prison, the smell decaying flesh of was strong in the air as a tall Anbu wearing a white bird mask and a burly warden swept past the holding cells, the Anbu turned his head slightly to look at the skeletal figures in rag clothing huddled in the back of their cells, away from the yellow tungsten light that showed a small part of their gray, concrete cells, rats, bloated from the flesh of dead prisoners scurried from cell to cell, silently checking who was still alive, a few unlucky prisoners who had died from either starvation or disease were already stripped clean of their flesh, their bones glowing yellow in the bright glare, the prisoners who were still alive in the cell sobbed silently in sorrow, knowing full well what awaited at the maws of dozens of rats when they died, the dehumanized Anbu walked on without missing a step or feeling the slightest pity for these condemned souls, for they were men and women who used their own Ninjutsu for murdering scores of innocent people on their own whim and was now forced to live out their remaining life in the cube shape cells, the Anbu looked away from the body of a man who had recently died sprawled off on the dirty floor, his eyes had already glossed over and his lips had turned a light shade of purple, the rats were already at work, feeding ravenously, yet silently on the man, already they had bored a large hole in his side and were running in and out of him, a woman who was sitting in the back with frightened eyes, stared at the creatures feasting on the inmate, the Anbu appeared in front of the cell and she made a mad scramble to get up, she stepped through the seething mass and grabbed the bars of the cell.

"Please, I beg of you, I am sorry for what I did, now let me out of this place!"

The Anbu stopped and slowly turned to face the woman who was crying uncontrollable, yet no tear ran down her dirty face, and the Anbu realized her body simply would not let any liquid go to waste, her dry sobs racked her frail body and she seemed close to falling to the ground.

"Who is this?"

The deep measured voice erupted from behind the mask and the woman finally fell to her knees, sobbing pathetically, the warden came to stand beside the tall man and he spat on the corridor as he looked at her features.

"Akina Inoue, age 31, sentenced to life imprisonment for murdering 182 people in the outskirts of the fire country, I heard she gave the Anbu a rough time apprehending her, killed three of them before she was finally captured"

The woman looked up at the Anbu with sorrow filled eyes, the Anbu calmly studied her features, she had large, dark grey eyes and waist length brown hair that was haphazardly done in a ponytail, even with the dirt on her face, the man could see that she was really beautiful.

"Sorry"

The Anbu said and started to walk off, her eyes opened in panic and she reached out and grabbed his foot, looking into the two dark holes of the mask, the warden made an angry noise and the Anbu put up his hand to silence him, the woman felt hope washing over as she looked up at him, silhouetted by the tungsten light, it was as if an heavenly being had come to her aide, the man slowly knelt down to her level and stared at her silently, she could feel her heart jolting with joy as he reached out to hold her chin and a light blush appeared on her cheeks, his other hand reached up and his gloved fingers gently held the bottom of his mask and ever so slowly shifted it away and Akina felt her hopes dash to pieces as she stared into the leaf's Anbu chief emotionless face, his fingers suddenly went for her thin throat, she feebly clutched at the vice like fingers, and Sasuke slowly stood, lifting the woman like she weighted nothing and the warden smiled demonically, the Uchiha fingers tightened and Akina started gasping in pain, utterly powerless against the strength of the Anbu chief and he spoke calmly.

"You shouldn't have touched me"

Sasuke other hand went for the sword at his side and he slowly drew it, the other prisoners in their cells watched with terrified eyes, Sasuke raised his sword and slowly ran it through her skin, there was a wet sound as it entered into her and her eyes screwed up in agony as the blade slowly traveled through her rib cage, punctured her lung and slowly pierced her heart, her feet kicked the air as the steel pierced the beating muscle, soon her movements slowed as the life slowly slipped from her fragile body, the fingers released her and her body fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Stupid bitch"

The warden said and Sasuke replaced the mask over his blank face, he sheathed his sword slowly and the two strode off as if it what had happened never happened.

* * *

The musky odor of fresh blood floated down the corridor on the cold air to the last cell in the underground prison, the bulb flickered on and off, casting eerie shadows into the cell where a sitting on the ground was a prisoner with his back turned to the flickering bulb, the smell seeped into the nose of the person and the eyes opened, slowly, the black lips curled into a rare smile, along the air came the scent of someone waltzing down the corridor , their footsteps well-paced and even, the tip of a black tongue slowly pushed through the black lips and slowly ran over them, Sasuke's chakra floated down the corridor like a silent, invisible tidal wave, crashing down on his senses, a pale hand covered with chakra seals reached up and fingered the collar around his thin neck, the heavy chain connected to it had been fitted into the gray wall and he had to struggle stand up on thin legs, the soft footfalls reached his cell and Naruto turned to look, there standing in front of his cell was the person he hated the most.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto said, even though his body was slowly dying down, his voice had gotten more deeper during his incarceration two and a half years ago, the man wearing the bird mask watched him with unnatural stillness, something was terribly different about the Uchiha, not only did his aura suggest that he had gotten more dangerous, but his personality seemed oddly off, then Naruto realized he sensed no emotion from Sasuke, the light behind made his shadow jerk in morbid fashion, if he was just a mere human he would have been afraid of him, but, things have changed,

"Uzumaki, Naruto"

Sasuke said calmly, his voice equally deep, he surveyed the Shinobi inside the cell who was fitted with a collar and a heavy looking chain, his eyes moved downwards in their sockets to look at the floor that was littered with rat bones, and in the back of the cell were several human skeletons, piled upon each other obscenely, he zoomed in and saw that some of the bones bore teeth marks, his gaze shifted to Naruto who was giving him a deadened look and he relaxed his body.

"So, what brings you into the distant corners of hell?"

Naruto calmly stated and walked out into the flickering yellow light, he felt a drag on the chain and he knew he had the limit, he grinned at the Uchiha and Sasuke caught a white flash of sharp canines and premolars.

"Is it finally time for me to be executed like that poor woman"

"No"

Sasuke simply said and looked at the warden who bowed slightly and slowly walked away and Sasuke slowly took off his mask, revealing his handsome face to Naruto whose grin got bigger as he studied the man before him, the Sasuke he faced long ago was skinny in comparison to the muscular man he faced now.

"Training hard I presume?"

Sasuke blinked once and curled his powerful fingers into a tight fist.

"When you have S ranked level Shinobi to deal with, it's necessary to develop your skills to their fullest capabilities"

A long silence followed in which Naruto's sensitive ears picked up the calm beats of Sasuke's heart.

"I know why you are here, it's best if i just continue to stay here"

Naruto said, tugging at the collar around his neck, Sasuke drew his blade slowly and Naruto felt his pulse quicken, ready to fight if necessary, Sasuke slashed at the locking mechanism and the bars swung open and he stepped inside the dirty cell and walked right up to Naruto and stared into his pale dirty face for an entire minute, observing how much he had changed in the space of two years, his hair had grown considerably longer until it reached near the middle of his back which was tied with a strip off his prison clothes.

"I have no qualms about leaving you here to slowly waste away in prison, but, due to certain circumstances beyond my control, you will have to come with me.

"And why should I leave this cell, even if I am to leave, i will still be a prisoner, once the Raikage finds out that I am still alive, he will stop at nothing to kill me.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore?"

"And why is that?"

Naruto asked calmly.

"Ever since we faked your execution, the Kazekage disbanded from the allied nations, then slowly, everyone followed his example and broke off the treaty, vowing never again to join forces, after that, the old ninja system resurged, and we are on constant alert of invading troops from the hidden villages"

"I see"

Naruto said, obviously amused with the situation.

"Then the social order broke down, the number of Shinobi being murdered has increased in the space of two years, the streets of Konoha and other villages have turned into battlefields by renegade Shinobi who have formed gangs and have started using forbidden Jutsus to destroy each other"

Naruto felt excitement lapping at his inside, the prospect of fighting powerful Shinobi was making his corrosive blood boil again, but he managed to keep his face devoid of all emotion.

"What is the Anbu doing about this, surely you have the power to get rid of these individuals?"

"It's not that easy, Naruto, the entire political system has been corrupted, gangs offer money to the feudal lords to keep them in check and to pass mediocre laws to protect such individuals from being annihilated, there is little the Anbu can do right now"

Naruto thought about the situation, considering the possibilities.

"Two months ago, a envoy of hidden cloud officials were murdered inside the walls of Konoha, then we received a letter from the Raikage to give him answers in six month time, or else there will be a massive civil war between the hidden leaf and the hidden cloud"

Naruto eyes opened wide and he turned away from Sasuke and walked to the back of his cell, Sasuke watched him with sharp eyes, noting how thin the Uzumaki had become in such a short period of time

"So, what do you need me for?"

"Recently, we have been finding dead Leaf Anbu in the streets of Konoha, at first we thought It was the gangs, then we got a message from the leader of an assassination organization, requesting that you should be released so he can fight you"

Naruto blinked; impressed that someone would have the guts to seek out a match with him, even in his weakened state, only few person could go toe to toe with him.

"And why should I do what he says, I have no obligation to fight him"

Sasuke smirked and stuffed his hand into his pockets.

"He sent two assassins to assassinate Sakura as the message"

The words slowly sunk into his brain and Naruto felt burning anger clawing in his gut and he slowly made up his mind.

"What am I to do?"

Naruto asked and Sasuke smiled.

"Since the Anbu black ops is under certain regulations, your job is dispose of all the bad elements within the leafs, and when the time comes, kill the leader of the assassins to , and I promise you that you will be greatly rewarded, Sakura will be released from her imprisonment and the two of you can start a family in the leaf, but first"

Sasuke said and the Eternal Sharingan blazed into his eyes and Naruto tried to close his eyes, but he was too slow and he felt his consciousness fading fast and he fell to the dirty floor, as if on cue, the warden appeared at the door and Sasuke nodded at the man and replaced the mask over his face and stared down at Naruto, he hadn't told Naruto everything, he left out some details which the Uzumaki had to see and know for himself when he returned to the surface of the leaf, Sasuke walked out of the cell and turned up the corridor, heading out of the hell like prison.

* * *

So that's the first chapter, hoped you liked, and please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Xibir

Ok guys, first let me say that I am happy I got such good reviews, follow and favorite for this fic,I know I should have posted this Chapter a long time ago, but got I was super busy that I could barely write anything, and please remember to R&R when finished reading the chapters, for as you know, Great reviews makes great future chapters .

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, all rights go to the respective owners.

* * *

Naruto felt hallow and empty as he looked at his fingers in the dim light of the pseudo inside him, a deathly chill was coming out of the cage, Naruto slowly looked up and into the inky darkness that seemed to be pulling him in, a loud rumbling coming from inside and Naruto took a step forward, Kurama's huge, muscular front foot suddenly came swiftly out of the darkness and landed inches away from Naruto, the water splashed up and Naruto took the cold spray wordlessly, the giant fox head came out of the darkness menacingly and moved to the small human, Naruto looked at the demon who had led him to turn against his friends and felt agonizing hatred boiling in his gut.

"Naruto"

Growled kurama, his nose stopped inches away from Naruto and Naruto could smell the fetid breath that came from the fox's jaws, the mouth opened suddenly and the fox roared deafening, Naruto turned away his face, unable to the breathe the hot fetid air any longer, the roar died down to a dark chuckle that made Naruto's anger burn hotter until he was shaking.

"Why?"

Naruto whispered and the kyubi stopped laughing, seeing how angry the man was.

"Because, I hated the way you were being treated"

Naruto turn to look at the grinning creature and felt loathing for the beast, the huge red tails slowly came out of the cage and moved ominously over him.

"And now I am left to bear the pain all alone"

"No, I will bear some of that burden too"

Naruto chuckled darkly and placed his left hand over his face.

"Don't fuck with me!"

Naruto yelled and bared his fangs at the fox, his red eyes lit up like a bulb, a massive Rasengan developed swiftly in his palms and he swung it into the kyubi's face, the tails shot down and wrapped him up into a tight ball, there was a sudden bulge in the cocoon Naruto was in as the Rasengan detonated, the tails unfurled and Naruto's body fell smoking to the watery ground, the other paw of the Kyubi shot out and held Naruto in its clawed paws, Kurama brought Naruto close to his face and saw that he was unconscious, a small trickle of blood ran from his hairline to his chin, his skin was horribly bruised and Kurama laughed in satisfaction.

"Pathetic"

Kurama said and let Naruto slip out of it's paw and the kyubi slowly withdrew into its cage, Naruto was halfway to the ground when he opened his eyes and stared mindlessly as the water rushed up to meet him like a speeding truck, he landed in surprisingly deep waters that was as cold as death's breath, he slowly sunk into the dark depths, trailing blood from his hair, already the injuries had begun to heal and felt the burning pains subsiding slowly as the light above slowly cut off until he felt like he was floating in a cold empty void, Naruto felt his feet touch ground and a dull sliver of emotion ran up his spine and he slowly sat on the ground, he could feel his hair moving slowly around him in the dark like a shadow from hell.

"This, is where I belong"

Naruto thought numbly and closed his eyes, his eyes burned and black tears flowed out and slowly dispersed in the still, chilly water.

* * *

2:30 PM

Leaf Hospital

Sasuke eyes were steady as he stared down at an unconscious Naruto in the hospital bed, his eyes were barely opened and Sasuke could see the dull shine of his red lens, behind him stood Tsunade and five Anbu black ops, the Hokage was wearing a grim expression as she stared at the skinny body of the Uzumaki and the large muscular build of the Uchiha who was standing over his onetime best friend, Tsunade's golden brown eyes moved to the clock on the wall and she felt impatience beginning to take it's toll on her, not only she standing in the exact same spot for three hours, but the only sound that was heard was the beeping of the medical machines beside the bed, Sasuke sensed her impatience and turned to look at her and made a slight nod, relief showed on Tsunade's face and she stepped forward and stood beside the Uchiha, she felt his chakra spiking and the Sharingan slowly appeared in his eyes and he looked at Naruto.

"Release"

Sasuke whispered and his Sharingan spun eerily, Naruto's hand gave a small jerk and the Anbu standing behind the two drew their Katana, gleaming silver white from the florescent bulbs, Tsuande hands trembled as she placed her hand on Naruto's bony chest and she felt his heart slowly beating, she sent warm chakra into his system and the machines showed that his vitals were improving, Sasuke stepped back and wordlessly joined the group of Anbu and watched Tsunade pour her chakra into the white body. Naruto's eyes began to open slowly and the seals on his body glowed dull red, indicating that he was waking up.

"Finally"

Sasuke said drew down the mask over his face, his red eyes glowed hotly in the dark of his mask and he folded his arms, ready to kill his friend if he went berserk.

Naruto felt cold drips of liquid on his chest as his eyes opened and he was immediately blinded by the bright glare, his head pounded and he heard someone faintly calling his name.

"Naruto…Naruto, are you awake…Naruto…"

the headache subsided like a bad nightmare and Naruto could make out the faint outline of a female standing over him, her familiar scent came to him and Naruto struggled who it belonged to, a light slap across his face across his face made his vision swim into focus and he saw the worried face of Tsunade.

"Tsunade…"

Naruto whispered and reached up one of his skinny arms to touch her face, Tsunade gently held his hand and more tears flowed down her face, Naruto felt the warmth from her hand and he smiled weakly, Sasuke unfolded his hand and the Anbu black ops silently sheathed their weapons, Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, took off the mask and walked over to the bed, Naruto heard the slow footsteps approaching his bed and Sasuke's blank face came into his sight and Naruto felt rage devouring his mind.

"Welcome back, Naruto"

Sasuke said and forced a smile on his hard face.

* * *

2:40 PM

Leaf Hospital

Sakura lifelessly glided forward in front of the two Anbu black ops who were keeping watch on her 24/7, the wind of the hospital she currently in was closed off by the Hokage as a means to prevent anybody from seeing Naruto, her footsteps echoed dully of the white walls, the empty hallway was as depressing as a cemetery, not even the florescent bulbs could make the feeling of despair go away, she felt the chakra seals on her shoulders burning slightly as her emotions began to spike as she got closer to the room Naruto was in, she could feel his alien chakra flooding her mind and senses, she struggled to put one foot in front of the other, not wanting to face Naruto who unselfishly throw away everything in a reckless attempt save her.

"Why did this have to happen?"

Sakura thought, almost sick with grief at the thought of what she and Naruto had done, she had thought about this for the last two and a half years until it slowly ate away her mind until she was finally broken, her breath came to her slowly and she felt like suffocating as she stood in front of the door and gently knocked, she sensed movement on the other side of the door and she heard the knob turning and the door opened and she walked inside, she felt the cold stares of the Anbu on her and her eyes slowly studied the still figures standing motionlessly, Sasuke was leaning on the wall of the room, looking at the pink hair woman who pass without a single glance at him, strange thoughts floated around Sasuke's mind and he immediately balled his fists to dismiss them,

"Come here, Sakura"

Tsunade said and she slowly stepped aside to reveal Naruto who was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only a white boxer, Sakura almost cried when she saw how frail he become, their eyes met and something passed between the two, the look in Naruto's eyes told her everything without him having to speak.

"Don't worry about me, everything will be fine"

Naruto said to her with his lifeless red eyes.

"I am sorry, Naruto"

Sakura thought as she got closer to him and stood beside Tsunade whose face had gone empty, she stared at his pale skin and black lips and felt an unpleasant feeling coursing through her chest.

"Is this condition reversible?"

Tsunade asked Sakura and she fought to keep the tears at bay, Naruto eyes, full of forgiveness and hope, locked with hers and Sakura hated herself more than ever.

"Don't look at me like that"

Sakura thought miserably as she tried to assess his situation.

"Is it reversible?"

Tsunade asked the woman who was looking grief stricken, she understood all that was going through her head, but now was not the time for feelings or emotions, and right now they needed Sakura's knowledge.

"I will need more information on the causes of his mutation"

She finally said as Sasuke looked at her, she could feel his burning gaze on her and she felt her heart quivering in fear.

"Mutation"

Naruto asked calmly, she heard his deep voice through the muddled swamps of her brain and she stared at him.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san, from what I can see, the demon fox chakra that you've been using to heal yourself is slowly mutating your cells into something similar to its own"

"Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto thought, he looked at her eyes and saw fear in them, and Naruto wondered what she was afraid of, then he shifted his gaze and saw Sasuke looking at the three of them and he knew the cause of her affliction.

"How long will it take?"

Sasuke said and Sakura swallowed in fear.

"I will have to get a sample of his DNA first and analyze it"

"Oh, I see, then I shall return later"

Sasuke looked at the Anbu standing at the door and nodded, and one by one, they vanished in a small pop, Sasuke stared at them for a while as if he wanted to say something, then he was gone as noiselessly as a ghost. Tsunade gently shook her head and looked at Sakura, then at Naruto's skinny frame.

"Tsunade-sama, can you give me some time alone with Naruto-san?"

Tsunade stood stupidly for a moment before realizing what  
Sakura had meant

"Uh?, oh yeah, I too have to leave"

Tsunade said and turned and walked away, Sakur mind preoccupied with how she was going to fix the mess she had gotten Naruto in, Tsunade stopped at the door and looked back at them with sad eyes, she opened the door and quietly stepped out. Naruto slowly stood on his weak limbs, he felt the blood rushing to his head quickly and he started to fall forward, Sakura caught him and wrapped her hands around his chest and he let his chin rest on her shoulder, he felt her searing warmth against his cold body and he sighed in pleasure..

"Don't force yourself"

Sakura said gently and Naruto closed his eyes, wishing nothing than to stay in her comfortable arms forever.

"Damn it, I am such a fool"

Naruto thought numbly and felt his body giving out from the after effects of the Genjutsu, Sakura felt her pent up tears falling at last.

Anbu Headquarters

3:00 PM

"Do you really think that this will work?, are you that stupid?"

The Anbu with nape long red hair slammed his palms on the desk and stared at the frowning Uchiha sitting behind his desk, the other four looked at their comrade in discomfort, not everyone can talk to Sasuke like this and live long enough to enjoy doing so.

"You don't think it will work?"

Sasuke said surprisingly calmly to the angry teen, his red eyes stared into Sasuke's black orbs and he finally realized what he had done and immediately backed away from Sasuke whose chakra was suddenly making the air heavy and hard to breathe.

"Sorry"

The teen said and looked at his teammates for help, Sasuke almost felt like laughing, but the feeling quickly died, he rarely showed his play full side to anyone except Hinata and the five Anbu assembled in front of him, for the past two years, they had survived countless battles with him, the youngest, Manaka Toshiro, was the loose cannon of the group, even though he possessed innate talent for Kenjutsu, he was reckless as a nine year old, next was Hikari Suzuki, a beautiful girl with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes, her parents had died in the war 8 years ago and she took it up on herself to become a Anbu, now at the age of 19, she had become the third best assassins in the fire country, the other female, Shizuku Nagi tall and beautiful with waist long black hair and grey eyes, a Taijutsu expert who was rumored to have beaten an army of 500 mist Shinobi with only her fists, Sasuke had met her during a battle on the border of the fire country a year back and judged her worthy to become a Anbu, she had confessed her love for him, but after turning her down continuously, she had turned to the second most dangerous male in the group for comfort, Ryuzaki Yagyu, tall and skinny with long gray hair, a lone survivor of burnt down village in the fire country, he had lost his family to a group of assassins, only for him to be rescued by Konohamaru and his squad before they had killed him, he had sworn to avenge his family and Sasuke had been training him in secret for a year and a half, the other person , Tenzen Haruomi, once part of a street gang that Sasuke had broken up, Sasuke soon came to realize that he was skilled at using weapons and he had been drafted into Sasuke's little core group of Shinobi.

"Do you think the Uzumaki will do as you say?"

Hikari said in her soft voice and Sasuke smirked at her and slowly stood up

"He will do anything, as long as he believes Sakura Haruno is in danger"

"And what if he doesn't"

Ryuzaki said and folded his arms and looked Sasuke in his eyes.

"Then"

Sasuke said and looked at his hand and he felt their eyes on his fingers.

"…I will make him do what I want"

* * *

Ok, Please R and R


	3. The Broken ones

Yeah, went on a little hiatus and got a little writers block, as of now I will try to post three chapters a week, anyways, here is what I have come up with, kind of depressing though, and don't forget to R and R. all reviews are welcomed.

* * *

12:00 AM

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself back in the cold void he had sunk into, he slowly lifted his head, the darkness greeted him like an old friend and Naruto felt himself rising off ground as a unknown current began to drag him towards the surface, the water soon began to turn crimson and Naruto felt hate and anger gripping him.

"You are less than nothing Naruto; you're nothing but a shadow of despair and hatred"

The fox voice rumbled in his ears, Naruto grounded his sharp teeth together and balled his fingers into a tight fist, his sharp nails immediately broke his skin and blood began to flow freely from his palm.

"I'm nothing"

Naruto asked himself, dark memories flooded his mind, reminding him of what he had become, reminding him of what he done, throwing away all he had in the space of one day, his dream of becoming Hokage, the only girl who ever loved him, his humanity and the bonds he had painstakingly made with others.

"All of your struggles, all of your hardships and sufferings others endured for you, was all for nothing"

"Shut up"

Naruto whispered and closed his eyes, trying to hold back burning tears and two new voices came to him.

"I'm disappointed in you, Naruto"

Naruto felt his eyes opening as his father voice crashed down upon his mind, the tears he had been trying to hold back spilled out and he felt his heart pounding like a newborn elk.

"Father"

Even though he knew it was the fox, the contempt in his father voice made him cringe inside, but the other one had the most effect

"I believed in you, I wish you were never born"

His mother voice affected him the most and Naruto let out a anguished wail and bubbles trailed out of his mouth as he began to cry uncontrollably he heard the fox laughing above the surface and he tried to cover his ears as a barrage of voices erupted in his ears, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to shut out the din, then Sakura voice came to him clearly.

"it's ok, Naruto, I am here for you"

Her soft voice filled with warmth began to calm him down and Naruto felt the other voices retreating like a horrible nightmare.

"I am here for you"

Naruto felt his conscious fading and blacked out and his body slowly floated to the surface.

* * *

1:30 AM

Sitting on the bed and staring out the huge windows at the bright moon was something Hyuga Hinata did regularly ever since Konoha had become unsafe, her light lavender orbs seemed to glow in the moon lit bedroom as the silver moonlight reflected off her eyes, Hinata felt the familiar loneliness coursing through her cold heart and she felt tears building in the back of her eyes, she blinked once and sparkling lines ran down her pale face, it had been two weeks since she last saw Sasuke, ever since Naruto's trial, Sasuke had been busy with his work as Anbu chief and barely saw, or heard from him, and when he did come home, he was cold and unfeeling towards her, he rarely hugged and kissed her, all the affection and love he had shown her had slowly disappeared ever since he begun to work as chief of Anbu, Hinata slowly stood up and walked to the window, her reflection showed her what she had become in just two years, her face had gotten as passive and cold as Sasuke's, her once warm demeanor had long disappeared with her smile, she turned away from the ghostly reflection and walked to the door and stepped into the pitch black hallway.

* * *

Leaf Hospital

2:13 AM

The sudden sting of a needle brought him out of his light slumber and Naruto heaved upwards with his eyes closed, snarling viciously at the person who injected him, the person grunted in surprise and jumped back and a hit a table with various hospital tools, there was a loud clanking sound as the metal instruments hit the tiled floor, Naruto opened his eyes and through blurry vision saw several pale faces looking at him from afar, he was about to tense and fly at them when he felt the bevel edges of a katana on his jugular vein.

"Calm down, or I will kill you here and now"

Naruto paused immediately as the cold voice coiled through his brain, Naruto tried to slow his pounding heart and he slowly relaxed his body and he felt the person in front of him him relax momentarily

"Good"

The person said and Naruto felt the sword move off the delicate vein, Naruto vision slowly cleared up and he looked up at the person, Uchiha Sasuke was wearing his usual black casual clothing, staring down at him without a trace of emotion, he stepped back, allowing Naruto to see where he was, it was yet in another hospital room, sitting on chairs all around the room were his old friends and some people dressed in Anbu uniform he didn't know, the person whom he had startled was none other than Sakura dressed in her lab coat and short skirt, she had an embarrassed look on her face as she bent to pick up her tools, everyone was silently staring at him with blank faces, Naruto could tell why they were looking at him like that and he narrowed his eyes in anger then someone spoke.

"You never change, huh, Naruto"

Naruto instantly recognized Shikamaru's voice and he saw the man smirking at him, he was still wearing his favorite mesh mariners and looked more muscular the last time Naruto had seen him, beside him sat a mountain of muscle and a thin woman which he knew was Choji and Ino, who, were looking at him with uninterested eyes.

"Once a idiot, always a idiot, I guess"

Kiba rumbled and the man beside him wearing a hooded shirt and glasses nodded in agreement, Neji Hyuga stared intently at him with his white orbs that was drilling a huge hole into his chest, Ten-ten was calmly spinning a kunai on her fingers, looking bored as hell, Rock lee was grinning manically at him with his muscular arms folded across his rock hard chest, he spotted Tsunade's worried face and he immediately looked away, only to face his Sensei's face, Kakashi's face was as passive as ever, Sasuke shifted his dark gaze to Sakura and gripped his sword hilt tighter and she hurriedly picked up the remaining tools and placed them on the table.

"What is this, what are they doing here?"

Naruto said to Sasuke and pointed a trembling finger at the people silently staring at him and Sasuke sighed.

"They wanted to see you"

Naruto glowered malevolently at the Uchiha with his slit pupil that didn't have much of an effect on Sasuke; Sakura came towards his bed and forced a small smile.

"Come on Naruto-san, they have been waiting all night just to see you"

Naruto tried to glare at her but the effect was lost as Sakura closed her eyes and smiled at him, she turned and walked away and went to sit beside her friends.

"And we won't be leaving until you answer some questions"

This time Kakashi spoke and Naruto felt hatred for his old sensei who allowed Sasuke to throw him in the worst prison ever built in the Ninja world, Naruto placed his hand into his lap and held down his head and grumbled

"Fine"

Sasuke walked over to an empty chair in the Anbu black ops group and took a seat in a empty chair and faced him.

"As it now, Naruto, we have found a solution to bring back order to this world, and you, Naruto, will play a critical role in it"

Sasuke paused and the two men eyes met, Naruto kept his mouth shut and allowed Sasuke to continue.

"In the space of five months, the Raikage and his armies will arrive at the gates of Konoha, unless we find the assassins that killed his envoys, we've got several leads already but they all led to dead ends"

Sasuke eyes scanned the length of his katana and Naruto knew what he meant by dead ends.

"as I already explained to you earlier, the leader of the assassins wishes to fight you if you are released, and according to our Intel, his base is currently an abandoned temple on the outskirts of the fire country, we could have taken him down ourselves, but for our main forces to leave the village unprotected would just be reckless and unwise due to the increase of rogue elements within the village and possible invasions"

Sasuke paused and studied Naruto's thin body, sighed and continued talking.

"Since registered Anbu black ops cannot deal with these criminals due to our corrupt feudal lords mediocre laws, only a powerful un-registered Shinobi such as you could, who can fight S ranked Shinobi, could destroy much of the gangs in our village, not only will it provide you with much needed training and release, but, if you do this…"

Sasuke trailed off and Naruto felt his insides lapping with curiosity and anxiety, Sakura looked at him with hopeful green eyes.

"…I will personally see that you are cleared of all your crimes and reinstated as the Hokage"

Sasuke's Sharingan met the slit eyes and Naruto blinked once and looked at the passive faces staring back at him and he chuckled darkly.

"Fools, do you think the people of this village will ever put their trust in me again"

Naruto eyes glowed hotly and his grin reached his ear, revealing rows of pointy premolar and molars.

"They will"

Sasuke said, totally unfazed by the inhuman grin that Naruto gave him.

"Even if I have to put everyone in the whole village under Genjutsu to do it"

It had been a while since Naruto felt shocked, what troubled him more was that no one was objecting to Sasuke's decisions, they all wore the blank mask on their faces and Naruto realized that everyone facing him was willing to do anything to save their village.

"Also, thanks to Shikamaru, we've come up with a cover story to make your crimes seem justified; we've already got the perfect people to place the blame on, corrupt feudal lords and politicians, so it will make you and Sakura seen as heroes instead of criminals"

Naruto considered the possibilities, a chance to redeem himself and the woman he loved, not only will he be seen as a hero again, but he was going to be cured of his condition, he looked at his pale arms and cursed himself mentally, he had nothing to lose, he will have to start from the bottom again.

"Fine, when do I start?"

Sasuke was going to start talking when a Anbu suddenly stood up and ripped off his mask, Naruto caught a glimpse of short red hair and angry red eyes

"Aw come on, you mean to tell me we won't be carrying out our alternate plan, this is really fucked up"

The other four Anbu around him slowly shook their head, Sasuke seemed surprising calm and Naruto stared at the red head

"And, who are you"

"Manaka Toshiro, and don't you forget it"

Sasuke slowly stood up and Naruto saw something like liquid fire in the Uchiha eyes as he turned to face the loud mouth, Toshiro soon realized that Sasuke was looking at him and he shifted his gaze to the Uchiha's face and squealed inwardly, he slowly sat down, totally aware that Sasuke eyes were following his every move.

"I would like to see you in my office later"

Manaka swallowed a basketball sized lump in his throat and looked at his friend for support; they instantly looked away and pretend to be staring at something else, Manaka reluctantly looked up at the Uchiha's grim face and held down his head.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama"

Naruto felt a small smile tugging at his lips and he fought not to smile, Sasuke sat down back and sighed.

"Sasuke,

"As I was saying, you will begin as soon as you're recovered enough to defeat team Gai"

The three Jonin looked at each other and began to whisper to each other, even with his sensitive ears, Naruto could barely make out what they were saying but Sasuke wasn't finished.

"I will give you one month to recover to previous physique, Haruno Sakura and Tsunade-sama have already create various drugs to get you back in shape"

Sakura held down her head and looked into her lap and Tsunade looked at her one pupil and felt a surge of pity for the pink haired doctor.

"As for the next three week, team Kurenai and Kakashi-Sensei will be your sparring partners to re-awaken your combat reflexes"

Kiba barely grinned and Shino glasses turned milky white as he moved his head and the florescent light caught the lenses at a different angle.

"As of me and the Anbu black ops, we will be providing you with basic support and Intel regarding our operations"

Naruto blinked and surveyed the small group before him; he quickly came to realize how much they were depending on him.

"Is that all?"

Naruto asked and started to get up off the bed, he placed his feet on the cold tiles, the sensation traveled up his back and Naruto fought to keep from shivering.

"That is all"

Sasuke replied, the others began to rise out of their seats noiselessly, for a moment he thought they were going to come closer to him, but they all headed to the door without a word, they opened the door and calmly filed out, leaving only Sakura and Sasuke remained in their seats, the last person exited and the door closed, the three Shinobi were silent for a while for no one knew what to say, the only sound was the muffled noises of a busy hospital.

"Naruto"

Sasuke began and Naruto immediately cut him off and slowly stood and his long stringy hair curtained his thin face.

"Save it, Sasuke, I have no need for your apologies"

Naruto black stared down at the man and Sasuke blinked and slowly stood up, Sakura kept her head held down, the tears boiling behind her eyes was like acid and through her blurry vision, saw them drop into her lap.

"I see"

Sasuke said and began to walk to the door, his hand touched the knob and he slowly looked around at the Uzumaki, a florescent bulb flickered for a second and a grave understanding passed between them, Sasuke knew from the look he was getting that the wounds that the two of them will never heal, any apology or speech would only be in vain for he realized that Naruto had no interest in rebuilding his bonds with anyone in the leaf.

"When this is over"

Naruto said and took a few steps towards Sasuke on weak legs.

"I will leave this forsaken village, never to return"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as strange emotions flooded his normally unfeeling brain.

"I see, just make sure you get yourself ready when I return two days from now"

He looked at the weeping woman; he could tell that she was blaming herself for all that had happened.

"Please leave now"

Naruto said and turned his back on him, Sasuke turned the knob and opened the door, letting in the undiluted babble from outside and stepped into the busy hallway and closed the door behind him.

* * *

3; 30 AM

Hidden leaf

(Sasuke's POV)

The huge moon in the distance was really enchanting; the stars bright enough to show themselves against the brilliance of the moon seem to twinkle in the silver-lavender haze of the moonlight, standing on top of the Anbu head quarters, Sasuke relished the chilling wind that came from the north, his ponytail had been undone and his long hair fluttered freely in the night breeze as he stared up at the large ball of rock floating in space, the tiny figure of his hawk whipping through the sky was also beautiful to watch as the large bird rolled and dipped with the air currents, he could hear the faint trace of its cries as the bird nose dived, then opened its wing to glide swiftly up into the sky, a disturbing thought crossed Sasuke's mind and he slowly returned his gaze to the village he had come to call home, most of the building inhabitants had gone to sleep, a few buildings were still lit up, especially the huge medical facility, Sasuke turned his attention to a cluster of huge buildings in the Hyuga district. It had been two weeks since he went to see his young wife, his relationship with her was slowing spinning to hell, after the incident two and a half year ago, she had slowly fallen into depression, Sasuke had chalked it up to the traumatic events she had witnessed, but after a year had passed, he finally confronted her about it, the result was a big argument that almost ended their relationship, and after much apologizing and intimacy, they had finally broke past that obstacle, Sasuke hand automatically went to his back pocket and he felt what he was looking for, he withdrew a small photo out of his pocket and stared at it with longing, in the picture, Hinata and Sasuke was sitting on a board floor, smiling happily while holding hands, and in front of them, lying on a thick blanket was the unmistakably figure of a baby dressed in blue pajamas, Sasuke felt his icy heart burning with affection for his son, he stared at the picture for a long while before reluctantly putting it back into pocket, the hawk sensed its master emotions and nose dived to the earth, Sasuke heard the creature approaching closer and he sprang into the air, the hawk flapped his powerful wings and at shot at Sasuke like an arrow, Sasuke send chakra to the soles of his feet and twisted his body and skillfully landed on the hawk's back, the hawk screeched loudly and shot down the face of the building, Sasuke crouched and the bird angled up and flapped its wings and swiftly rose into the sky, Sasuke activated his Sharingan as the bird whipped off into the direction of the Hyuga district, the world turned to a blur and Sasuke had time to barely check where he was going, after a couple seconds, the hawk had reached its destination, Sasuke saw the building coming up to him and he released the summoning and landed on the, the momentum carried him right across the wide roof, leaving behind a cloud of dust which began to gather around him, Sasuke slowly straightened up and inhale the dusty air and a soft voice sounded in his ears.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun"

A mournful gust of wind started to blow away the dust and Sasuke made out the silhouette of a woman standing in front of him, the last trace of dust soon dissipated and the person started walking towards him, Sasuke walked off towards the incoming figure, the moonlight provided him enough light to clearly see the expressionless face of Hyuga Hinata as she reached right up to him, she stopped a few inches away from him with her head held down, Sasuke stared down at her with his cold gaze, he could tell from her attitude that she trying to hold in her emotions and Sasuke cursed himself for depriving her of his affection for so long and she dared not try to initiate any intimate contact with him since he always pushes her away from him.

"Please, forgive me, for whatever I have done to you, Sasuke…I can't bear to be without you"

Hinata Whispered and Sasuke felt like killing himself for being so cold towards her, tear drops fell onto the roof and Sasuke walked closer to her as she began to weep, Sasuke turned his back on her and walked off, he couldn't bear to touch her, even though he was causing her this much pain, but, the pain he felt was more harder to bear than hers, the memories of the worst day in his life came back to haunt him again, as it did every day.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, the ability to feel emotions died..."

Sasuke turned to look at the woman clad in lack and narrowed his eyes and continued with his sentence.

"...the day our my son died"

* * *

Please R and R


	4. Black at heart

Unbeta'd as usual, hope you guts like it.

Two days later

12:30 PM

Leaf Hospital

Naruto looked disgusted as Sakura placed the tray of cooked vegetables before him, he looked up at her and saw that she was smiling, Naruto poked a piece of carrot with his black nails and grimaced horribly.

"And…I am supposed to eat this?"

Naruto asked, his words dripping with revolt, Sakura smile faded away like a snowflake in a furnace.

"Of course you do, how you plan on fighting if you don't have any strength"

Naruto scowled and looked at the colorful platter in front of him, he gingerly picked up a slice of pak choi and slowly raised it, Naruto seem cautious as he raised the vegetable to eye level, his red eyes locked on the withered plant and Sakura saw a deep loathing in his eyes for the food, Naruto slowly brought it to his lips and slowly opened his mouth, Sakura saw the point molars which glinted from the light of the afternoon sun that shone through the thin glass pane, Naruto's black lips closed over his fingers and Sakura felt a mild tremor pass through her gut, Naruto chewed the vegetable several time and quickly swallowed it.

"So? How does it taste?"

Sakura asked enthusiastically, she herself had cooked for Naruto and she stood waiting for his compliments and thanks.

"It tastes gross"

Naruto mumbled and looked out the window at the blue sky, Sakura folded her arm in annoyance as she stared at the man, since Sasuke had left two days ago, Naruto had begun to show how much he had changed for the worst, she remembered how he had reacted when she tried to cut his long hair and clip his fingernails, the nurse who had accompanied her was still nursing severe bite wounds, after receiving an angry message from Sasuke, Naruto had reluctantly let the hospital staff have their way with him until he became cold and distant, the room had become oddly quiet and Sakura eyes roamed around the room and her eyes landed on the television on the wall.

"Do you want to watch some TV?"

Sakura said and walked to the little table and picked up the remote, turned and pointed it at the black flat screen mounted on the wall and it immediately turned on and a woman wearing Anbu black ops was talking to a female reporter.

"There we go"

Sakura said happily and turned to look at Naruto who was still looking out the window, Sakura felt her elation die down and she felt anger rise up in her, in the past hours since he had returned, she had been doing everything to please him, yet all he ever did was criticize her actions, both her patience and mental stability were quickly wearing away, Sakura gripped the remote tighter and gritted her teeth.

"Why won't you say anything to me, what happened to you?"

Sakura exploded like an angry volcano, Naruto didn't even move an inch and it infuriated Sakura to know that her efforts were seemingly futile.

"Do you think because you went to prison, you believe you can ignore people like this, you ungrateful bastard!"

The last word left Sakura breathless and she panted to catch her breath, Naruto remained as motionless a statue and Sakura was just about to leave when he spoke calmly.

"You have no idea what I had to go through because of my love for you"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in anger and she shot back angrily and tears ran down Sakura face without her even knowing she was crying.

"I wasn't the one who told you to take all the blame for my sake"

At these words, Naruto finally turned to look at the angry pink hair woman, bitter regret churned in his empty stomach and Naruto felt weak with sorrow as he realized that he had thrown away his humanity and dreams for someone who can't even understand him, he suddenly found himself wishing he had died in the dark cell, Sakura saw the hurt in the red eyes and she saw a single black tear run down his cheek and she felt angry at herself for making the man who loved her more than anything cry.

"I get it now"

Naruto said and blinked once and another black tear ran down his face.

"I now see that I am fated to forever be alone and empty, why I was kidding myself, I finally understand what Nagato was saying, only suffering and pain exist in this world"

Sakura felt wretched as Naruto turned to look through the window at the blue sky, Sakura suddenly realize she was crying and wiped her face with her long sleeve, Sakura was just about to speak when a loud explosion in the village wiped everything from her mind, the TV shut off and the lights began to flicker, Naruto looked up into the flickering light and wished he still in his cell with his usual meals of dead bodies and rats.

* * *

12: 45 PM

Konoha square

The six Anbu black ops skated away from the large blaze that was quickly burning a crater into the already ruined ground, ever since the gangs have begun fighting, Konoha square had turned into an official warring zone for different gangs. Sasuke slowly straightened up and sheathed his sword that was wreathed in black flames.

"Dear me, I thought I could have gotten some rest today"

The red head Anbu lazily said and looked into the blaze that was slowly going out enough for them to see on the other side of the fire, seven hooded figures were standing motionless as statues, their swords glowing bright white in the afternoon sun.

"I know right"

Nagi said and stretched, yawned and looked at the figures who were waiting for them to make their moves, Ryuzaki stared at the flames with hatred in his eyes.

"I guess it can't be helped"

Haruomi said and squeezed his fists tightly until his denim colored gloves squealed with the pressure he was applying, the blaze died abruptly and hell broke loose. A Shinobi suddenly appeared in their midst, his katana turned bright blue as he spun with deadly torque to decapitate the seven Anbu. Sasuke Sharingan eyes caught the movement and he ducked under the deathblow, the others too foresaw what was going to happen and sprang into the air, Sasuke sword came whirling out of its sheath with deadly intent and the two swords collided with a ringing sound, the other six swiftly ran at Sasuke, their cloaks fluttering wildly in the wind as the covered the distance in mere seconds, a wall off black fire suddenly sprang up behind him and they were forced to stop, the man in front of him vanished and appeared on the top of a building on the periphery of the square, the others appeared around him in a tight circle, their swords slashing down onto him, he saw their dark eyes narrowed in hate and malice as they bore down on him, Nagi suddenly appeared in front of him and landed a heavy punch into the gut of a stout Shinobi who made a funny sound in his throat, Nagi screamed and fired her other fist into the man whose back suddenly burst open, sending out his intestines through the jagged hole, Sasuke made a powerful slash with his sword, meaning to butcher the two closest to him, they twisted skillfully and jumped back ways, Sasuke and Ryuzaki appeared in front of them with their swords coming down on their heads, Sasuke saw surprise in their faces and he rammed his blade through the forehead of a Shinobi and Sasuke saw the life immediately go out in his eyes, Sasuke slashed down and the man was immediately cleaved in two, his innards fell to the ground and the other four grunted in shock and vanished, Sasuke and Ryuzaki landed heavily on the ground and skated to a stop, Manaka appeared beside them and looked at them with sleepy eyes.

"What's with the slow motion fighting today guys?"

Sasuke ignored the comment and stared up at the dark figures looking down on them, Nagi materialized beside them and looked at Sasuke and Ryuzaki who were wearing similar masks, she turned her attention to the gang on the building top.

"You seem distracted today, Uchiha-sama"

Hikari said behind Sasuke, Manaka made a frightened sound and turned to look at Sasuke, Hikari walked from behind Sasuke and looked up, before anyone could say anything, Haruomi dropped out of the air beside them, causing dust to blow up around them and everyone started coughing.

"You... fucking …retard"

Manaka said between coughs.

"My bad"

The male said and rubbed his neck back.

"You worthless piece of trash"

Nagi coughed out and glared at the male who paled in fear.

"Enough"

Sasuke finally said calmly and his eyes flashed red, a gentle breeze washed through the square and blew away the dust, the six Anbu looked around for the enemy and was met with nothing but a empty village square that seemed as if a bomb had dropped in it.

"They ran away, as usual"

Hikari said and everyone but Sasuke relaxed.

"Arigatou Kami-sama, I thought that this was going to be another one those long drawn out battles that makes more scars appear on our bodies"

Manaka said and stretched enthusiastically, Sasuke sheathed his sword and took out his flare and held it up to the sky and fired it, and the projectile trailing white smoke quickly rose in the air, Sasuke threw away the used flare gun and walked away from the group and went to stand over the man Nagi had killed, Anbu black ops began popping up all over the battle field, a Anbu wearing a dragon mask appeared beside him and the musky odor of blood, smoke and burnt flesh infiltrated his senses.

"Who are these people?"

Sasuke said and the Anbu used his foot to roll the man onto his back and looked at the twisted face.

"A new gang that has been terrorizing a small village on the border, and it seems that they had come to Konoha to add to the problems we have here already"

Sasuke looked into the glazed over eyes of the Shinobi that was reflecting the afternoon sky.

"How many of them were there"

The Anbu probed and looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked into the eyes holes and saw dark eyes looking at him.

"Seven, and we killed two and the other five ran away"

The Anbu looked down at the corpse and stuffed his singed gloved hands into his pockets.

"Seems has if they are steadily losing more members, f I remember clearly, they had fifteen members the last time we fought"

"I see"

Sasuke said and turned to look at his Anbu core that was bundled together, everyone but Ryuzaki was laughing, the man had an annoyed look on his face that reminded Sasuke of his previous self.

"Something seems to be bothering you today"

Sasuke blinked in mild surprise and looked at the Anbu who was standing unnaturally still and looking at him.

"It's nothing"

Sasuke lied and turned to walk away, he could feel the cold eyes on him that were drilling a hole in his back, the man watched the Uchiha walk away and scoff in the back off his throat and Sasuke stopped suddenly and turned his head to look at him.

"I forgot to tell you this"

"And what is that?"

The Anbu responded and withdrew his hands out of his pockets and reached up and slowly raised the mask off his face.

"Naruto is back"

Konohamaru eyes slowly wider and Sasuke saw shock mixed with relief on the man's face which quickly disappeared to be replaced with the usual blank façade.

"I see"

Konohamaru said and looked at a group of Anbu who were trying to make the villagers take a detour.

"So I take it you are going to see him now"

Konohamaru took a cigar out of his top pocket and plopped it into his mouth, took out his uncle lighter and lit it in a fluid motion.

"I leave you in charge of this place"

Sasuke said and quickly vanish before Konohamaru could protest, Konohamaru looked up into the clear sky and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Naruto…Nii-chan"

* * *

2:03 AM

Naruto had to force himself to swallow the vegetables, he downed the last piece of carrot and looked up at the dark TV screen, in it, he could see a smudgy reflection of himself and Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger and threw the sheets of his legs and forced himself to get out of the bed, the tiles were cold enough to make him wince and Naruto struggled to walk to the window, from the position he was at, he could see more of Konoha and more building tops, he looked down onto the busy streets below and saw how small the villagers looked, a sense of nostalgia rose within him and a smirk played on his black lips as fond memories slowly returned to him, he turned his gaze to the Hokage mountain and saw his giant face looking out at the village, below it, the Hokage tower rose up high into the air like a red and white lighthouse in a ocean of houses, Naruto turned his gaze to the huge blue building in the distance and he saw the large Uchiha crest, he thought of Sasuke and he placed one pointed finger nail on the glass and slowly drew it down, the glass squealed gently and Naruto eyes glowed dark red, his eyes swiveled in their sockets and Naruto saw a lone cloaked figure standing on the edge of a building a few meters away, Naruto focused his eyes and his binocular vision slowly zoomed in on the person face, the first things he realized was that the person was wearing a weathered human skull as a mask, Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw glimpses of the red battle armor under the fluttering cloak, Naruto stared into the dark eyeholes that was slowly sucking him in and he pressed his face closer to the glass and breathed against it and grinned inhumanly at the person who pointed a blood stained sword at him and vanished, Naruto was still grinning as he turned to look at the large container of supplements he had to take bring back his strength, Naruto walked over to the table beside his bed and took out a handful of the brown balls and crammed them into his mouth and began to chew and swallow what he could. Naruto slowly went down on his hands and tried to do a push up and fell on his face.

"I am still too weak"

Naruto thought and curled his finger into a ball, what his mind was telling him to do, his body was refusing to do it, and Naruto turned his head to look at the door, expecting Sakura to come in any moment, Naruto slowly raised his upper body off the floor and used his hand as a pillars to support his weight.

"Fuck!"

Naruto cursed in his mind and pounded the floor, for the first time in a long while he felt like crying as he assessed his situation, he was so caught up in his own self-pity that he didn't see the door slowly open, the din grew and Naruto looked up at the figure in the doorway and his eyes narrowed in shock, never had he seen such eerie eyes that reflected the state of his damaged soul, Naruto struggled to get up on his feet, the white eyes locked with the red and Naruto felt bitter emotions arise in his gut as he stared at the woman whom he had thrown away for the medical ninja, the woman was as pale as a vampire in the afternoon light, her black tee shirt and black pants only added to the eerie whiteness of her skin and eyes, in his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman alive, he took one stop towards her and Naruto suddenly felt a heavy chakra bearing down on his senses, Sasuke slowly materialized behind Hinata like a ghost, his blazing Sharingan told Naruto what would happen if he took another step towards her, the two red eyes communicated angrily with each other and Naruto stopped, in Hinata's eyes, he could see her longing for affection and Naruto gritted his teeth in firm resolve and Hinata finally spoke.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun

Her soft voice sounded dead and Naruto eyes moved to once again lock with Sasuke's Sharingan as he realized Hinata was broken because of Sasuke, Naruto felt more hatred pile on top of the hatred he was feeling already, Sasuke's face grew dark and Naruto took another step towards Hinata.

A thin wall of black flames swiftly sprang up and forced him to stop, in the tiny openings, he could see Hinata's and Sasuke's blank face, their cold eyes looking at him with apprehension.

"Don't come any closer"

Sasuke finally said and the blaze finally died down, Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger at how powerless he was right now and quickly backed off, Hinata eyes were filled with pity as she stared at the pale half human who had gave up everything for Sakura, the pity she felt was quickly snuffed out as Sasuke walked past without even looking at her, he stopped a few feet away from Naruto and looked at the bowl of brown pills he was supposed to be taking to rebuild back his body to its former state.

"Sakura has expressed to me that you refuse to eat anything expect meat"

Sasuke's eyes darted to Naruto's black lips and a cold chill settled in his gut as he remembered that nightmarish day when Naruto had gave in to hate, ever since that day, all of the rookie nine had been plagued with nightmares for months on end, Sasuke remembered waking up night after night, sweating and panting, Sasuke looked at the thin man who had to tie his hospital pants to his waist to keep it from slipping off, Sasuke felt doubtful as he looked into the red eyes, he knew what could happen if Naruto was allowed to roam free in the village since he didn't know how unstable the Uzumaki is.

"She also told me that you attacked a nurse two days ago"

Naruto looked at the man before him and curled his fingers into a ball and answered calmly.

"I told them I didn't want my hair cut, yet they insisted on doing"

"And that was enough reason for you to almost bite off her hand"

Naruto's face screwed up in bitter anger as he remembered how he almost severed the nurse's hand, he remembered his teeth sinking into her soft flesh and the warm salty blood that flowed over his tongue, and it took three orderlies and an injection of tranquilizer to pry him off the screaming woman. Hinata came forward and stood beside Sasuke, her presence was making him feel somewhat calmer and he reluctantly spoke.

"Yes that is the reason, and I am sorry for doing it"

Sasuke felt the sincerity in Naruto's words and he released a small sigh, Naruto slowly sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Sasuke.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I am moving you out of the hospital, rumors are going around that you are a patient here and it will only be a matter of time before the feudal lords launch a full investigation into the matter and compromise the plan"

Naruto saw the obvious logic in Sasuke's words and a question popped into his head.

"And how do i leave without being seen by anyone"

Sasuke grimaced and Naruto knew he wasn't going to like the method Sasuke was going to choose and he braced himself.

"Simple, just do a transformation Jutsu"

Naruto realized he was overthinking the situation he was in and he felt a small smile form on his face for the first time in months.

"There is something else"

Sasuke's word jarred him out of his mild happy state he was in and he snapped back to attention.

"Our deadline was shortened, we now have four months until the Raikage comes and raze our village to the ground, our only means of success with the time we now have if you complete your task in two months' time, if not, more meaningless blood will be spilled"

Naruto contemplated his words, he was beginning to understand how much the village needed him, the same village that threw him away like a used band aid and locked him into hell for two and a half years.

"Fine"

Naruto said and he saw the relief behind the Uchiha's eyes.

"How did you managed to survive in that prison"

Hinata asked suddenly and morbid images sprang into his mind as Hinata's question sunk into his brain.

"Human corpses and rats"

Naruto answered angrily and Sasuke shot him a warning gaze that made him soften his expression, the Sasuke in front of him now seemed over protective of the Hyuga woman beside him, Naruto knew why, he was afraid of losing the only thing that was worth fighting for, Sasuke saw understanding in the red eyes.

"In any case, we have to leave today"

Sasuke walked over to a small closet and opened it and rummaging through it, his Anbu armor clanking with every extraneous move he made, Naruto turned his attention to Hinata and saw how much she had changed, she was still the height but her hair was still the same length, she had opted to wear opted to wear black, which spoke in volumes of her new personality, lonely and unfeeling.

"So Hinata, how have you been doing?"

"Can't complain"

She said listlessly and Naruto felt a familiar thud in his chest which he realized was nothing more than the feelings he had for her which he had buried all those months ago, he realized his big mistake and he looked away, unable to look in her face for he wanted to do nothing more than beg and plead for forgiveness, he had missed the comfortable warmth of soft chest and her and creamy skin, the softness of her light pink lips, the way she made him forget any trouble with her smile and kind words, he wondered why he had become like this and he felt like crying, he felt desperate to have her arms wrap around him once again and fill him with love he much needed, Hinata felt like breaking down as she looked at the both men she had given her heart to, one had given up on her for his childhood crush and lost everything, the other one had grown cold and distant the day their baby died, after their baby died, Sasuke had robotically carried out his duties and drowned himself in killing and blood to ease his anguish, Hinata felt confusion settling in, she loved Sasuke, yet his cold attitude was turning her into an empty shell, she could have easily taken his pain away, but Sasuke had chosen the hard route to atone for his sins and many scars had begun appearing all over his body, her eyes darted between them and she closed her eyes, Sasuke felt the unbearable tension in the room as he rummaged through the closet for suitable clothes for Naruto to wear, he realized he had put up a barrier between himself and his friends and he hated himself for it, especially since Hinata had been slowly fading away with grief and heartache, he felt nothing when he was with her or anybody else for that matter, the passing of his first born ripped the very life from his body, for the period of one month, he was as pathetic as the day his brother killed his clan, he remembered how he clung to Hinata like a child, crying his heart out when it became too much too bear, she too was saddened by their son's death, he remembered how her face looked every time he fell to his knees and wrapped his hands around her legs and cried bloody tears that never seem to end, then one day he had suddenly withdrew from the world, he soon realized how much better he felt when he was killing people, and for two years, he drowned out his sorrow and pain by taking lives without a second thought, so much so that he lost his emotions and could no longer feel anything, the three Shinobi in the room silently contemplated the situation they were in and the path they had chosen to take.

"Here we go"

Sasuke suddenly and drew out a black cloak and a pair of ninja footwear, he threw the cloak to Naruto who caught it.

"We are to leave by 7:15 PM tonight, Sakura-san and a few other nurses will make sure you are properly disguised"

Sasuke said and threw the shoes which landed in front of him, Naruto looked at the familiar footwear and he felt a small rush of excitement, for the first time in two years he was going experience outdoors again, Sasuke began to walk towards the door, Naruto and Hinata stared at each other for a while.

"Just go"

Naruto whispered and Hinata turned and around and walked to the doorway where Sasuke stood waiting for her like the gateman of hades, ferrying a soul to hell, Sasuke opened the door and the two stepped out into the hallway and slammed the door behind them.

"I thought they would never leave"

Naruto said and stood and slowly walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

7:10 PM

Medical facility Roof top

Sasuke eyes twitched gently as he stared at the pale woman in front of him with midnight black hair, the black slit pupils had gone round and the once red lenses had turned to a light crimson, Naruto's hair was tied with a strip of cloth which fluttered in the night wind, the black lips had turned to light pink, Sasuke felt his right eye twitching rapidly as he stared at Naruto, the Anbu stared at the woman in front of them with mixed expressions, everyone looked uncomfortable except Manaka who was blushing at the sight of the pale beauty, he was about to step off towards Naruto when Hikari grabbed the back of his shirt and fished out a shuriken out of her ninja tool pouch.

"Don't even think about it"

She said fiercely and held it against his throat

"Are we ready to leave now?"

Naruto asked in a cool voice, not caring that a man almost made a move on him, his voice sounded oddly feminine and Sasuke was about to ask a question, then he changed his mind and looked up into the night sky and saw his hawk flying against the great starry background of the universe.

"Once we leave this hospital roof, your mission will officially start"

Naruto barely listened to Sasuke, he was too caught up in the feel of fresh air on his skin that he almost forgot about the reason why he was on the hospital rooftop, and he let Sasuke drone on for 4 minutes before listening.

"And if you are going out by yourself, you should always wear a disguise"

"I see"

"Do you think you can keep up with us?"

Sasuke asked Naruto and he saw the doubt in the red eyes.

"Sure"

"Then let's go"

Sasuke said and looked over at the dark village, inhaled the cold night air and vanished, the other five Anbu followed suit and disappeared with a loud noise, Naruto slowly drew the hood over his head and grinned demonically and a warm breeze blew from the east ruffling his cloak and hair.

"Finally, I am free"

Naruto thought darkly and he could feel the darkness once again possessing his soul, and he felt the familiar cannibalistic hunger for human flesh and blood, then Naruto suddenly vanished, three seconds later, a powerful gust of wind washed across the vast roof, mourning like the souls of the damned in hell.

* * *

Please R and R


End file.
